The Red String of Fate
by YaoiGoddessNekoJin
Summary: Everyone is bound to another by a red string. The two shall unavoidably help one another and their destinies sealed as soulmates. What happens when the string brings two unlikely souls together only to pull them apart again? When they meet again, has the time for love passed along with the destruction of the world? AU Rickyl


**Title: **The Red String of Fate

**Author:** YaoiGoddessNekoJin

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Language, Slash, Violence, Child Abuse, Mentions of Drug Use, Mentions of Under Age Non-Con

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own... =(

**A/N:** This is my very first Walking Dead fic! I've decided that there aren't enough Rickyl fics out there so I'm contributing. Hope you guys enjoy!

**A/N 2:** Also, in this 'verse, Rick and Shane became Detectives right out of the Academy before they were Sheriff's Deputies.

_**The Red String of Fate**_

_**Part I**_

_**Thirteen years ago**_

Detective Rick Grimes fiddled with his pencil as he sat reading a cold case file. He was fresh out of the Academy and was desperate to impress his superiors with his dedication and work ethic. As a crumpled piece of paper hit his head, he decided his best friend, Shane Walsh, had no such desire. A sudden, loud sigh startled Rick from what he was reading. He looked over in the direction of his friend to see the man reclined in his chair with his feet on the desk.

"Man, I'm bored! Why the hell did they have to put us on night shift?" Shane bellowed. Rick sighed quietly and pinched the bridge of his nose. Sometimes his friend could be very trying.

"Shane, we're new. Of course they're going to put us on night duty." Rick said calmly.

"Well, that ain't fair!" Shane retorted.

As soon as the last word left Shane's mouth, Rick's desk phone rang. He answered it immediately.

"Detective Grimes." A gruff voice answered him.

"Grimes. You and Walsh have your first real assignment." Rick was stunned. He thought it would be at least a few more months before they worked a current case.

"Y-Yes sir! What are the details?"

"You need to go to St. Mary's Hospital. There's a possible child abuse case there."

"Yes sir. Shane and I will be there as soon as possible." Rick heard an audible click as the other end disconnected.

"What'd he want?" Shane asked curiously. Rick just grinned at him before answering.

"We've got a case."

~x~x~x~

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, a nurse directed them to the room where the doctor was talking with the patient. They waited patiently until she got through and came out into the hall.

"Detectives?" she asked, brushing a strand of red hair that had escaped her ponytail from her face. Rick and Shane both nodded and introduced themselves, shaking her hand.

"Detective Grimes."

"Detective Walsh."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Mason."

"What were we sent here for?" asked Shane, ever the one to get straight to the point. Dr. Mason sighed and looked at the ground before she said anything. When she did, her voice was full of sadness.

"A boy. He came in tonight claiming to have been raped. He's twelve." she began. "We ran a rape kit which came back positive. During his exam, we took x-rays as well. If you gentlemen would follow me." she said and turned on her heel, leading them to a separate room. Rick and Shane were both trying to process the tragic information that they had just been told.

"How could someone do this to a kid?" Rick whispered under his breath. Shane heard the question and rested a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. They had been told that this was a child abuse case, but they weren't ready for something like this. The first thing that struck them when they entered the room was that it was dark. There was a series of lighted screens on one wall for x-rays. Dr. Mason grabbed a folder lying on the table and began to put the images on the screens. When she was done, she looked at Shane and Rick and pointed to the first image.

"This is his left arm. There are several areas where there were fractures that seem to have been untreated. However, this one is the most troubling." she pointed to an area in the middle of the forearm. "This is a badly healed spiral fracture."

"Why is that one worse than the rest?" Shane questioned. The doctor motioned Shane over. She got behind him and took his arm.

"The most common occurrence of these types of fractures in children are a result of abuse. It's caused when the arm is grabbed and..." she twisted Shane's arm gently and brought it up behind his back."wrenched behind the person with enough force to break the bone."

"So that's what happened to him?" Rick asked.

"Most likely." was his answer. Dr. Mason moved to the next x-ray which was of the kid's chest area and rib cage. "All of the fractures that I've found are already healed and obviously never treated. There are about twenty different fractures. Every rib has been broken at least once. His collar bone has been broken three times." she moved to the third x-ray which showed his skull and neck. "There was a break in the C2 vertebrae in his neck. It's called a Hangman's Fracture and, in his case, I would say it was caused by his head being jerked back and slammed forward into a hard surface. He's very lucky that his spinal cord was uninjured. However, this one healed rather badly and I expect it to cause him chronic neck pain in the future. He also has had several fractures to multiple bones in his face. There are twelve skull fractures as well. His legs are just as bad as the rest of his body. The poor thing's been through hell." Rick sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. He was trying to process this and get his emotions under control before they questioned the boy.

"What's his name?" he croaked, voice tight.

"Daryl Dixon." Dr. Mason replied. The other two in the room were startled from their silence when Shane exploded.

"Aw, hell no!"

"What is wrong with you?!" Rick hissed at him. Shane glared before speaking again.

"I'm familiar with the Dixons. They're all pieces of shit!"

"How can you judge a kid you've never met?"

"Because, I know his family! Mom died several years back in a fire that was later determined to be homicide. Daddy dearest was the main suspect, but before the arson inspector could file his official report, he conveniently died in an unexpected car crash. Big brother, Merle, was in and out of juvie since he was thirteen. When he turned eighteen, he was in and out of prison. Now, he's a druggie, neo-nazi, thug wannabe who steals, fights, and destroys people's property. The bastard stole my car a couple of years ago!"

"How can you judge him based solely on his family?" Rick asked. He was blown away by the anger and hatred that was rolling off Shane in waves. The man wasn't usually this aggressive toward someone he had never met, much less a child.

"The apple never falls far from the tree. This whole rape shit probably ain't true either. He probably just whored himself out and regrets it now." By this point, Rick was seething in anger at the things his friend was saying.

"Shane, I think you need to take a walk." he growled. "I'll deal with this." Shane rolled his eyes.

"You're right. At least it's your time he's wasting and not mine." with that, Shane walked off in the direction of the ER entrance. As soon as he was out of sight, Rick turned to Dr. Mason.

"I'm sorry about him. He's not usually like that."

"As long as you keep him on a leash." she huffed.

Dr. Mason left the room and beaconed Rick to follow her. Together, they walked into the room where the boy, Daryl, was. Dr. Mason gently got his attention so as not to startle him, but he jumped anyway. Rick watched as the boy shrank in on himself. He noticed the different colored bruises that marred his skin, which clung to his bones in a way that made him think the waif of a boy hadn't eaten in months.

"Daryl, this is Detective Grimes. He's here to ask you some questions." Dr. Mason got no response for her effort. Rick stepped forward and knelt beside the bed. Daryl kept his haunted, blue eyes trained on the wall in front of him.

"Daryl, I need to know who did this to you." he spoke softly. The only answer he received was a shake of the boy's head so he continued. "The only way I can help you is if you tell me what I need to know." If he had turned his attention away for even a second, Rick would have missed the small voice that answered him.

"I cant."

"Why?" This time, Daryl looked into his eyes as he uttered three words, said so matter-of-factly, that they made Rick's blood run cold.

"He'll kill me."

"I can help you if you'll only tell me who is hurting you." When no answer came, Rick tried a different tactic. "If you don't want help, why did you come to the hospital? Have you ever been to one for your injuries before?"

"No."

"Then why?" Daryl looked away before he answered.

"It hurt. I thought I was gonna die."

"Did it hurt more than when you got your other injuries?" Daryl nodded in response to the question. Rick heaved a sigh and stood up. "We'll be right back." he said as he motioned for Dr. Mason to follow him to the hall. Once they were outside the door, Rick turned to the doctor.

"Has he been this quiet and distant the entire time?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I haven't even seen him cry. He just sits there."

"What do you think it is?"

"If I had to guess, I'd say that it's the way he's been brought up. Usually, I would say shock or something, but given his obvious past abuse, I'd assume that this type of unemotional behavior has been drilled into him." Rick felt his heart squeeze in sympathy of how this boy's life had turned out.

"How do I get through to him?"

"Break his expectation. He naturally expects adults to hurt and demean him. Try to show him that you are here to help him and that it's not just an act with the intent to harm him."

When Rick re-entered the room, he saw Daryl sitting with his shoulders hunched and kicking his feet slightly against the side of the bed. He walked over but, instead of crouching down, he grabbed the chair from the corner of the room and set it in front of Daryl. He sat in the chair and ducked his head down to catch the boy's eyes.

"Hey, you hungry?" he asked. Daryl looked up at him, blue eyes startled and conflicted. Rick could see the battle within as the boy tried to figure out the right answer. He gave Daryl a small smile. "It's okay to say yes. As a matter of fact, I'm kinda hungry myself. Do you wanna go grab something to eat?" For a moment, Daryl just stared at him, confusion written all over his face. Rick smiled when the boy shyly nodded his head.

"Detective, a word." Dr. Mason nodded to the door and Rick followed her through it.

"Is it okay if I take him to the diner down the street?" he asked as soon as the door was closed behind them.

"Oh, of course. I was just going to suggest that he not go in a hospital gown."

"Oh, yeah." he said, sheepishly, looking back through the window. "I don't think the clothes he came in would be appropriate."

"That's what I called you out here for. You're right, we need to keep the clothes, but I doubt he would be comfortable in them anyway. I think there are some pajamas that would fit him in pediatrics. You go back in there with him and I'll be back soon." She patted Rick's arm and turned, walking down the hallway. Rick turned and gently opened the door, stepping through it and returning to his chair.

"Dr. Mason's going to get you some clothes then we'll head out. Is the diner down the street okay?" Daryl nodded his head without looking up. He had his hands fisted in the front of his hospital gown and his body was tense. "Hey, let me tell you something right now. As long as you're with me, you can do and say whatever you want. I swear I won't get angry, no matter what." Daryl raised his head again, a tiny spark of cautious hope in his eyes. Rick smiled at him just as Dr. Mason entered the room.

"Alright, we've got you a nice little outfit here." She held up a pair of dark blue scrubs as she spoke. "All of the pajamas in pediatrics were a little on the kiddie side of things. So, I opted for the smallest scrubs I could find. They'll still be big on you, but they should look fine."

~x~x~x~

Rick ushered Daryl through the doors of the only twenty-four hour diner in town. It was one he and Shane had frequented since they were kids. The blonde woman behind the counter looked up and smiled broadly when she saw Rick.

"Well, well. Been a long time since you wandered on in here."

"Hey, Miss Tara." he greeted with a warm smile. Tara looked down and noticed Daryl for the first time as he and Rick approached.

"Well, Lord have mercy. Who is this little darlin'? You ain't gone and shacked up on us have ya Rick?" Rick laughed, amused by the woman's antics.

"Nah, Miss Tara. I woulda been twelve years old when this one was born."

"Well..." she said thoughtfully. "Y'know, you see stuff like that on that Jerry Springer show." This caused Rick to laugh so hard it brought tears to his eyes. Even Daryl cracked the tiniest of smiles as he curiously watched the two friends carry on.

After Rick placed their order and they sat at one of the booths, he looked at Daryl.

"So, what d'ya think of this place."

"Miss Tara's nice." he answered meekly. Rick smiled warmly before he pressed on to more difficult topics.

"Daryl, I _want _to help you. But, I also need your help too. If you tell me who's been hurting you, I can make them stop." Daryl had grown very still and tense. Rick decided to soldier on with what little information Shane had given him before he left. "Was it Merle? Did he do this?" Daryl's head shot up, eyes wide in horror.

"No! I know y'all don' think much of him, but he's always protected me. Well, when he could." To say that Rick was surprised would be an understatement. This was the most he had heard from the kid all night. He noted the boy's thick accent was on par with Tara's. He was also able to see how fiercely loyal to his big brother he was. It made Rick wonder how the man had earned such trust and loyalty.

"You mean, when he wasn't in prison or high?" It was more of a statement than a question, but Daryl bobbed his head slightly. "Was it your father?" The question seemed so simple. However, at the mention of his father, Daryl's entire body seized in terror, cementing what Rick had already known in his gut. Just as he was about to press the matter further, Tara brought their plates over.

"Here you boys go. And, I added a piece of pie for you, sugar." she said, motioning to Daryl's plate. "Eat up mister, you need to put some meat on them bones." She fondly ruffled his hair before walking away. Daryl just sat there for a moment, in awe, as he contemplated the kindness from three strangers that he had never even experienced at home before.

The two ate in silence, Rick watching Daryl, and Daryl watching his plate. Once they were finished, Rick moved the plates out of the way.

"Listen, I know your father did this. I had a hunch to begin with, but your behavior is a huge, red flag." With every word Rick said, Daryl's tremors intensified. He was shaking like a leaf by the time Rick was finished. Seeing this, the man reached across the table and put a large hand on Daryl's bony shoulder. Daryl jumped at the contact and his eyes shot up to Rick. "I can protect you." he said earnestly. "All I need is for you to tell me that he did it." Daryl squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. "I can't do anything until you tell me. Please."

"I can't." Daryl whispered. Rick sighed in resignation. He knew pressing any further would only cause the boy to shut down.

"Well, I don't want to send you home to that man."

"Can I call Merle?"

"Sure." Rick handed Daryl his cell phone. "I really wish you would trust me though."

After the call ended, Daryl handed the phone back to Rick.

"He'll be here soon. You ain't gotta wait."

"Not a chance, kiddo. I'm staying right here until then. Rick hesitated before grabbing a pen from his coat pocket and took a napkin out of the holder. "Here. This is my work number, my home number, and my cell number. If you need _anything _at _any _time, call. If you're scared, call me and I'll be there as soon as possible." Daryl nodded and took the napkin. Rick could see the apprehension still in his eyes. "Promise me. Promise you'll call whenever you need to." Daryl nervously picked at his fingers before he looked up.

"I promise."

~x~x~x~

During his walk back to the station, Rick called Dr. Mason.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, This is Detective Grimes. I was wondering if you got any DNA off Daryl Dixon."

"_I'm so sorry, but no. It looks like he showered or bathed before he came in."_

"Damn. I was hoping you had something. I couldn't get him to give me a name."

"_But, you know who did it, don't you?"_

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure it was his dad." Rick heard a sigh on the other end of the phone. "I'm not gonna let this kid fall through the cracks."

"_Good. I knew you were a good man when I met you."_

~x~x~x~

On the drive home, Daryl stared out the window, watching the trees whip by the old pick-up. Merle, on the other hand, was staring straight ahead, clenching the steering wheel in a white-knuckled grip. It had been fifteen minutes and not a word had been spoken.

"Is it true?" he asked through gritted teeth. Daryl didn't speak for a moment and, when he did, it was barely audible.

"Yeah." Daryl had never been able to outright lie to Merle. It just didn't feel right. However, he did wish that Rick had never told his brother why he had gone to the hospital. He could feel the anger rolling off of Merle in waves and jumped when he slammed a hand against the steering wheel.

"Dammit! That fuckin' piece of shit's gonna get a piece of my mind when we get home!"

"Merle, no! Please!" Daryl pleaded. He wasn't worried for himself. He knew his father was strong and was afraid that he would hurt Merle if he was confronted. In the end, Daryl knew there wasn't a thing he could do. Merle would do what Merle wanted to do and nobody could tell him any different.

When they finally got home, Daryl watched in fear as Merle stormed into the trailer, nearly throwing the door off its hinges. He hurried in after his brother and was greeted with the sight of his father on the ground on the receiving end of vicious blows. Merle was red-faced and screaming at the man.

"Don' you fuckin' touch Daryl again! You ain't nothin' but scum!" Blood was beginning to splatter with each of Merle's punches and Daryl tried to get him off of their dad.

"Merle, please stop!"

"Why're you takin' up for this shit?!" At his wits end, Daryl finally yelled as loud as he could.

"I don' want you ta go ta jail! You won' ever get out this time!" His brother's words made Merle's fist stop mid-air. He looked down at his father only to see a bloody mess. He was taken aback. Sure, he was a violent man, but he'd never killed before. He _would _kill for his little brother, but Daryl was right. If he did this, his whole life would be screwed. You can't protect someone when you're locked up in prison. Merle's body was shaking with rage and he grabbed the front of his father's shirt, pulling him up so they were face to face.

"If you ever touch him again, I _will_ kill you." he hissed. Merle threw the man on the ground and wiped his fist off. He was still fuming and shaking as he walked out the door. After the door slammed closed, Daryl heard the engine of the pick-up truck as Merle cranked it and drove off. Daryl knew his brother needed to blow off some steam. He wasn't worried because Merle always came back. Little did Daryl know that _this_ time was different. Merle never came back.

~x~x~x~

**TBC...**

**A/N:** Whew! Alright, to put your minds at ease, Rick is not a pedophile. =) Anyway, lemme know what you think!


End file.
